


I've Got You Under My Skin

by humaninventorysystem



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, Edgeplay, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humaninventorysystem/pseuds/humaninventorysystem
Summary: Professor Membrane forgot his umbrella and you help him out. Gender Neutral until Chapter 2 Smut which is DFAB.





	1. Chapter 1

Rain fell down on the dreary street. The pitter-patter of its tiny feet ran across the laboratory roof. The scientist had just decided to try to head home to see his children. The man sighed as he let out his gloved robotic hand out to check if the rain wasn't just simply an illusion due to lack of nutrition or sleep. He made a face behind the collar of his jacket realizing that the weather was indeed less than what he was hoping for. The professor took another step inside to check if there was anything that may help him weather the 'storm' outside. His luck definitely had run out that day in particular. Not that he believed in that sort of thing. He heard a noise behind him. The genius shuffled to the side mumbling an apology for blocking the doorway. 

His fellow co-worker smiled up at the man. You chuckled and referenced your umbrella, "would you like a lift?" 

Membrane blushed and waved his hands, "oh no, I couldn't." He turned to look back out into the slick dark pavement in regret of not having an umbrella of his own. He should have thought about leaving a spare at his desk. 

You walked beside him and asked, "Are you sure? It's no trouble at all! Plus I'm sure you are anxious to get out of here." 

The man huffed in defeat and said, "At least let me get you something to eat in exchange." 

You smiled and shrugged. Walking out first and opening your umbrella, you exposed yourself to the elements. "If you must. It's not necessary at all," replied the other scientist. 

Membrane ducked down to get under the black umbrella with the person he worked with. He felt slouched and trapped no matter how high you tried to hold it up for him. He smiled at your cuteness of trying to make it work without asking him to hold the umbrella. He admired that persistence and dedication. Professor held out his hand and curled his fingers repeatedly as a motion for the other scientist to hand the mantle over to him. 

“Are you sure,” you asked reluctantly handing the umbrella handle over to him. You swallowed hard bashful that he felt the need to take control. 

He nodded. He held his arm out so that you could hold onto it that way you had less of a chance of getting wet. He looked towards the direction they needed to walk, waited for you to slowly wrap your arm around his, and answered, “Of course. I’m taller. It just makes more sense for me to hold it.” 

You nodded in understanding. The pair walked in silence. The lights glimmering off the wet sidewalk that they were walking. The melodic hum of the neon signs scarcely heard over the threat of the water pouring from the sky trying to threaten the two under the umbrella. The only other people out this late seemed to be in a lot more of a hurry than the pair walking home. Though, there was a rare case to see couples walking. They didn’t seem too much unlike the pair, but the couple would steal the occasional kiss. 

Membrane glanced down towards his umbrella partner to see you quickly turn away. He smiled at your shyness. He turned his own face from them so that you could go back to trying to study his reaction. He didn’t want you to feel any more self-conscious than what you must have already been feeling. His slight smile not moving from his face. 

Turning back, you realized you wouldn’ be able to get an accurate read on his feelings anyway. Between his goggles and his tall necked lab coat, you would never know how he truly felt unless he spoke it. Opening your mouth to speak, he interrupted with, “Ah yes, this weather is really nice to hold your lover close.” He nodded at his own comment. 

You concurred with him. “Yeah,” you started, “I am sure it must be a very romantic atmosphere for people who are in love.” Heat spread across your cheeks to form a blush. You really hoped he wouldn’t point it out or tease you too much about it. Before you realized, he stopped with you at the doorstep of a house. He leaned down and moved his lab coat. Chapped lips pressed against yours for only the faintest of seconds before pulling away leaving you with the memory that seemed more like a dream. 

He held his finger towards where his mouth would be behind the coat. “Shh,” He whispered, “If my kids find out, they will never let me live it down.” The man, then, walked inside. Excitedly, his voice boomed throughout the house, “I’m home! What are we eating?!” 

A young boy that looked almost suspiciously like your coworker slid down the banister. “Hey Dad,” he called as he slid down. He hopped off, started to look like he was going to run towards the kitchen, then stopped. The boy looked straight at you. He adjusted his glasses. “Uh, DAD?!” He yelled to his dad running to find him. 

“Dib, calm down,” you heard a small feminine voice call after the boy. She was walking down the stairs playing a handheld game system. “What are you even-” the young purple-haired girl looked up. Her eyes widened seeing you then nodded in understanding, “Ah. I see.” She continued into the room where the rest of her family was congregating. 

Membrane called to you. “Come on in,” He chuckled, “I promise they don’t bite!” 

“Much,” You heard the girl mumble under her breath. 

You took a deep breath to steady yourself. Then you walked in with a smile. You saw a chair pulled out for you to sit across from the man. You sat down nervously. 

Professor Membrane smiled and motioned towards the boy, “This is my son, Dib.” Dib just kept studying you adjusting his glasses every once and a while so that he could get a better idea. “And this is my daughter Gaz,” the man continued and motioned to the girl. She didn’t look up towards her game for the most part, but you could feel like she was watching your every move. “Foodio 3000,” The man called. 

A cute looking robot rolled in with a giant smile. “Yessir,” the robot answered Membrane. 

“We have an extra person for dinner tonight,” He explained to the robot as he fiddled with assembling a laser fork, “So why don’t you make something extra special for us?” 

Foodio 3000 replied, “Of course Sir!” There was a humming that came from the “chest” of the robot. You watched as spaghetti started to materialize with asparagus. 

The food then went into a beam of light, only to appear on all of the group's plates. Membrane looked up and said, "Thank you Foodio." The children followed in their thanks. So you thanked him as well. 

There was a moment of silence while everyone ate. It didn't last long before Dib turned and started his barrage of questions. "Who are you? What are you? How do you know my dad? Not planning anything, are you?" 

You laughed at his curiosity. He reminded you of his father when his father got excited about a new idea. You told the boy your name and continued, "I am a scientist that works with your father. Honestly, this was his idea." 

Dib looked at his father. His father nonchalantly followed with, "it was raining so we walked home together. I wanted to give them something nice in return." 

Gaz raised her brow, "Why? You brought an umbrella to work this morning." 

Membrane choked and coughed, "No sweetheart, you must be thinking of a different day." He blushed as he tried to get Gaz to take the comment back. 

Gaz shrugged and said, "Whatever Dad." 

Dib couldn't drop the conversation though and questioned, "Then why isn't it in the entryway?" He pointed towards an umbrella holder shaped like a graduated cylinder next to the door. Your umbrella placed routinely inside next to a smaller sized umbrella in black. There was a small yellow raincoat on the coat rack that looked around Gaz’s size. 

Membrane blinked. His ability to lie back from the initial surprise. “Someone must have stolen it at work. I’m sure it was an accident though,” He shrugged off Dib’s question. He looked at his children’s plates, checked the time, and asked, “Isn’t it time the two of you went to your rooms to sleep?” 

Gaz shrugged and said, “Sure Dad.” She grabbed the retaliating Dib by his coat and dragged him upstairs with her. 

The man stood as well. He sauntered over to you and said, “I am sorry about them. They…” 

You interrupted him, “They are some of the most mature and curious children I’ve encountered.” You looked up at him and said, “I could count myself lucky if I have the chance to be around them more.” 

He nodded and slid his goggles up, “I think we would all like that very much.” He helped you up and asked, “Would you please stay?” He gestured to a window outside, “The storm is getting much worse. I would hate if anything happened to you.” 

"Oh, you mean like a man pretending he left his umbrella at home so he can slyly get a date and steal a kiss," you teased. 

He laughed and said, "You found yourself in the situation already. I would hate for you to get tricked into it again." 

You laughed. "Well," you whispered, "You don't have to worry about that. I only know of one man charming enough to have that work out for him. Though, his luck is running out. He's going to need to be a little bit more forward with me from now on." 

"Please stay with me," he whispered back. His breath playing on your neck. 

Your voice faltered, "Only because it is storming."


	2. DFAB Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Smut Chapter

His strong arms swept you off your feet. Your face flushed. Colliding your lips together, Membrane walked the couple to his room. Luckily, he slept downstairs so that you two didn’t have to stop in the festivities to walk past the children’s rooms. The heat emanating from the two of you growing too much to bear. His gloved hand easily slipped your jacket. Your hands starting to work on his coat. He moved your hands back to hold him. You whimpered. He simply darkly laughed. He gently placed you down onto his bed and kissed the tip of your nose. “Don’t move,” His voice deepened with desire. 

Nodding, you followed him with your eyes. He meandered towards his closet. Membrane drifted over to you. In his hands, he held a black silk scarf. He paused over you and muttered, “I need you to tell me that you are consenting to this before I continue.” 

You nodded. 

“No,” He breathed against your lips, “I need you to state it.” He left another gentle kiss against your soft lips. 

“Yes,” your voice shook out. Your lips trembled as Membrane pulled away. He removed his gloves. His cool robotic fingers then carefully removed your clothing leaving you bare and open to him. Your breath shuddered. His cold servo filled digits leaving you shivering at every touch. 

He chuckled and worked on blindfolding you. Once you were properly unable to see, everything felt more sensitive. Everything sent your back curling upward in pleasure. You heard his voice again. He was mumbling under his breath. You, then, felt cool fabric wrapping around your wrists. Your eyes widened for a second. He must have noticed your new reluctance because his deep raspy cooed into your ear, “Shhhhh, it’s alright. You’re doing so well.” 

You relaxed under his comfort and whimpered. You felt his presence move again. A furry sensation wrapped around your left ankle. Your leg being spread away from your other. Then your right ankle had mirrored what was going on. A squeak snaked out of your body once you felt his cold fingers. 

He purred into your ear once more, “You are so adorable when you make such noises dear, but as much as these are so delicious… I must make sure you are quiet so that my children don’t come to question.” He caressed your cheek lovingly before placing a gag into your mouth. 

Once your mouth covered, every noise you made came out muffled. You felt the bed sink beneath you and a presence hovering above. You arced up to meet the man who had put you into this position. Your muffled voice cried out trying to have him understand that you craved his touch. 

His robotic fingers exfoliated your skin as he traced your chest. He smiled as he watched you struggle against your restraints. He left a trail of rough kisses down your body. He nibbled the inside of your thigh with a careful air. He meticulously left his mark there and every other little area around your genitalia. His attentions so intentionally pleasurable. He kissed your pussy and slowly let his tongue press against the delicate nether flower. The warm moist appendage sent your body shivering. He used his tongue to then part your slick wet folds to uncover your clit. His mouth created a vacuum to suck on your most sensitive nub. If it weren’t for the gag, your voice would have been heard screaming throughout the house. Your hips bucked at every stroke of his tongue lashing at your clit. Your shoulders fought against the bounds wanting nothing more than to intrench your fingers through his dark hair. His slurping and smacking left you in pure ecstasy. It felt both like an eternity and yet only the briefest moments of pleasure. All semblance of time and space dissipated with every wave of gluttony that Membrane forced onto you. Slowly a burning sensation spread across your body leaving you on pins and needles. You wanted your release. You needed it. Your body simply wouldn’t though. As if a telepathic, the scientist removed himself from your delicacy. Content, he sighed drinking in your disheveled mess. 

He whispered into your ear, “I’m going to enter you soon darling.” 

His promise was only met with a suppressed groan from behind the black silk he covered your mouth with. Your eyes widened as you felt his warmth slowly enter your velvet. 

“Fuck,” He growled out as he pushed inside of you. He buried his face into his prey’s neck. His rolling noises only added to more waves of heated tinkles within your body. 

Tears of delight and frustration soaked the fabric covering your eyes. You sobbed. Nothing consumed your brain more than yearning for release. Every thrust sent you closer and closer. 

Suddenly everything felt relief. A warmth flooded your insides. You heard a deep voice murmur into your ear, “Cum my darling.” 

Everything rushed out of you. Every moment, every touch, every built up momentum overflowed from out of you. Your vision hazed as everything faded into a darker black. 

When you were a sentient consciousness once more from being a babbling puddle of indulgence, you realized you were set free from your bounds and had a warm presence wrapped around you. Breathing slowly, cuddled up to you, lay an asleep Membrane. You smiled as you vowed to get him back for his blissful torture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are interested in DMAB smut, please leave a comment and I will get to work on it right away.


End file.
